An orange hedgehog in Mobius
by Feilari
Summary: An strange orange hedgehog has been found in mobius.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Sonic belongs to Sega, That's all**

**also this is my first fan fiction so I hope that you like it :)**

A normal day in Mobius. A blue hedgehog is running along the plains at the speed of light. The hedgehog's name was Sonic.

"This is a great day!" Sonic thought

After a while Sonic heard an explosion from far away.

"What was that!?" Sonic said to himself.

Sonic turned around and saw a huge explosion.

"I should go probably see what caused the explosion." Sonic thought

In seconds Sonic disappeared leaving an blue blur behind him as he ran.

**1 Minute ago at the explosion area**

An Orange hedgehog named Gerg was walking around in a forest. He fell into a hole where was an button that setted off the explosion.

"Hmm..." Gerg thought "What does this button do?"

As he pressed the button he felt and explosion to come under his legs in a high pressure.

"Aaaah!" Gerg Screamed

He flew into a bush near him unconsciously.

**A few seconds later**

Sonic got into the explosion area after the explosion and saw something on the bush next to him.

"What or who is there?" Sonic yelled

_No answer_

Sonic walked _slowsly _towards the bush and near it he saw blue shoes in its legs and didn't move at all.

"Is everything okay there?" Sonic asked

_No answer_

Sonic walked nearer and nearer the bush and picked up the unconscious creature and saw that the unconscious creature was an hedgehog.

"Who this might be?" Sonic thought to himself

The hedgehog had black sunglasses on its forehead and black and red belt around its waist.

"Hey who are you and are you okay?!" Sonic asked the creature and shook it in his hands.

The creature didn't move an inch.

"I guess I should take it to the Freedom HQ" Sonic said to himself

Sonic ran at the speed of light to the Freedom HQ and occasionally at the creature.

**Gerg's PoV**

"I felt someone pick up me and shook me but I couldn't move at all" Gerg thought

Gerg felt the wind and the speed on the hands of someone.

Gerg opened his left eye little to see the one who was carrying him, but when he opened his eye and the eye closed instantly.

**At Freedom HQ**

A two tailed fox was fixing his plane and saw Sonic running towards the Freedom HQ with something in his hands.

"Hey Everyone, Sonic's coming." Tails said to all at the Freedom HQ

Everyone at the Freedom HQ turned and saw Sonic. The crew at the Freedom HQ were Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream. (didn't remember all of them, or was right.)

Sonic arrived at the Freedom HQ and said: "I have an unconscious hedgehog and it's in bad shape." Sonic said to all at the Freedom HQ.

"Oh my." tails said "I'll get some bandages for it."

"Okay, I'll take it to the bed in the medical room." Sonic said

"Here are the Bandages for it." Tails said in a hurry.

**Thanks for Reading it :). The next chapter will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sonic belongs to Sega.**

**Gerg's PoV at Freedom HQ**

"Uhh, where am I?" Gerg thought and looked around him

Gerg saw an open door at the end of the room. Gerg stood up from the bed but he collapsed back in it and a small cracking noise came from the bed.

Gerg got scared of the cracking noise from the bed and ran away of the window next to him. Gerg can run almost at the speed of sound, but he can also slow the time around him.

**Sonic's PoV**

"What was that?" Tails said in the other room.

"I guess that the hedgehog just woke up." Sonic said

The people in the Freedom HQ started to walk to the room where Gerg is except Tails who was fixing his plane still.

"What should I ask from him?" Sonic asked Knucles quietly.

When Sonic, Amy and Knucles arrived at the room and they saw an open window and an empty bed.

"I guess he just went outside." Amy said

"Well, I'll go outside to look for him." Sonic said and ran outside

"Okay, See ya later!" Knucles said to Sonic that was a long way ahead of him.

When Sonic was outside he saw an orange blur long away.

"Is that the one that was in the explosion?" Sonic thought to himself

Sonic ran at the speed of sound to the orange blur that was getting further away from Sonic and suddenly stopped.

Sonic stopped near the nearest tree and saw that the orange blur was the patient from the Freedom HQ.

Sonic walked slowly towards Gerg and saw that he was holding his arm that was in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sonic asked Gerg

Gerg turned around and was in a lot of pain.

"No, I think I'm not." Gerg answered

"Why did you run out from the Freedom HQ?" Sonic asked

"I got scared in there." Gerg answered "Scared of what you will do to me in there."

"No, no. We will not do any harm to you and we were trying to help you from the explosion."

Sonic said

"By the way, why are you holding your arm?" Sonic asked

"It hurts alot and I cannot move it, but only a little." Gerg answered

"Let's get back to the Freedom HQ, if you will." Sonic said

"Okay, if you'll help me." Gerg said to sonic

Sonic tried to grab Gerg to help him to go to the Freedom HQ but Gerg refused.

"No, I can run itself there." Gerg said

"Okay, Can you run fast?" Sonic asked

"Yea, Let's take a race?" Gerg answered and asked

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, go!" Sonic counted

Gerg started to run in his maximum speed and slowed the time around him by 2 times.

"Wow, he's faster than me!" Sonic thought to himself

**At Freedom HQ**

"Knucles, What's that?" Amy asked Knucles and looked in the distance

"I don't know, the other looks like to be Sonic but who's the other one, the orange one?" Knucles answered and asked

"Hey, guys!" Sonic yelled "I've got the other hedgehog back!"

Gerg stopped at the corner of the Freedom HQ and Sonic stopped at the entrance.

"That other hedgehog seems to be faster than me and it looks like that his arm is in a lot of pain, so he needs help fast." Sonic said

"Right away!" Amy and Knucles said at the same time

**What will happen next?**

**You'll see in the next Chapter!**

**Thanks for reading my first fan fiction. Next chapter comes soon!**


End file.
